Un Halloween para recordar
by Sake's Evil22
Summary: [Terminado] [AU] [OoC] [OC] [OS] Ambos coincidieron en el mismo lugar, y con el mismo dilema entre manos, ¿quién diría que un día tan tétrico sería un momento para resarcir todo lo malo y empezar de nuevo? ¿Te animas a leer? Este fic participa en el Reto de Halloween del forum LCDP. La imagen es de Tim Burton. (Aclaración mi personaje principal es KUON no Ren)


**«N/A¹» **El siguiente fic participa en el Reto de Truco o Trato, asusta o muere del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP).

**«DDR» **Skip Beat©Nakamura Yoshiki.

* * *

**Un Halloween para recordar.**

—¿Japón? —cuestionó con asombro del otro lado de la línea un hombre de cabellos rubios y porte imponente—, ¿por qué estás ahí?, pensé que irías a Francia para arreglar las cosas con…

—Padre —susurró en voz baja, un hombre de las mismas características del otro lado de la línea—, entiende de una vez por todas no va haber boda, Tina y yo terminamos. Ella ama a Rick no me ama a mí, además…ya nosotros teníamos problemas y...

—En parte es culpa tuya —cuestionó su padre con malestar—, ¿cómo le dices a tu novia que la idea del matrimonio no te gusta?, además siempre te dije que era una pésima idea poner el trabajo antes que la familia.

—Creo que eres el menos indicado para hablar al respecto —cuestionó su hijo, en el mismo tono irónico que su padre había usado—, después de todo esa fue una de las razones por la que mi madre se divorcio de usted.

—¡En parte! —replicó con malestar el hombre—, tu madre me engaño...después de todo lo que le di. ¡¿Por qué diablos hablamos de esto?! ¿Cuándo regresas?

Era obvio que Kuu Hizuri quería cambiar el tema, Kuon miró a través de los grandes ventanales de la suite en la que se había hospedado, estar de regreso en Tokyo le traía nostalgia de una época sin complicaciones, finalmente tomó su tiempo en responder, porque volver hablar sobre las consecuencias que trajo el exceso trabajo de su padre a su pequeña familia le hacía experimentar emociones negativas, ni hablar de recordar las causas del rompimiento con su novia, con quién hace exactamente una semana fue su prometida:

—Tengo una reunión con el presidente de la constructora LME & Asociados, espero reunirme con él antes que terminé la semana... —reveló con calma.

—Espera un momento, ¿vas a pasar el Halloween allá? —cuestionó—, prometiste ayudarme con la subasta. ¿Ahora quién va preparar los platos del evento? —preguntó con preocupación.

—Padre no puedo estar en todo, dile a Sho que se encargue del tema —ordenó con suavidad—, además esto es culpa tuya, sino te hubieras lastimado patinando yo no tendría que ponerme en frente de estos proyectos hoteleros. Deberías darme las gracias por hacer tu trabajo.

—¡Bueno! ¡Bueno! ¡Bueno! ¡No te enojes Kuon! —exclamó su padre con cansancio, después de todo era incómodo estar en la cama de un hospital con la pierna enyesada—, le diré a tu socio que se haga cargo del evento. Por cierto…trae toda la comida que puedes de… —Ante el sonido de la llamada cerrándose abruptamente Kuu no pudo evitar decir con malestar—: ¡Este muchacho!...¿Cómo se atreve a cerrarle la llamada a su padre?...¡Es con completo desconsiderado!

* * *

Del otro lado de la línea, en Tokyo, Kuon dejaba su móvil de lado y no pudo evitar comentar con cansancio:

—Padre, eres un completo glotón —El comentario lo hizo al recordar la manera como su padre se excitaba cuando había comida de por medio, él amaba cocinar de ahí la razón que su primera carrera él estudiará gastronomía, con el tiempo Kuon se había convertido en un reconocido Chef en su medio, pero si algo le ponía de mal humor era tener al glotón de su padre en aquel lugar que consideraba sagrado, es decir, la cocina, porque Kuu arrasaba con todo en su paso.

El sonido de la alarma le hizo recordar que él había adelantado ese viaje que estaba programado para un mes después, y esperaba tener la oportunidad de reunirse con Lory Takara, un hombre que conocía de referencia, pero sabía de antemano que el arquitecto dentro de su excentricidad era uno de los mejores diseñadores de interiores que tenía Japón, a tal punto de que sus extravagantes diseños eran muy cotizados en el exterior.

La razón de su visita, era lograr que aquella empresa constructora que tal inusual personaje era accionista, acepte su propuesta, y sea quienes decoren sus diferentes hoteles temáticos que se iban abrir en Japón para finales del 2014, era un proyecto de gran envergadura, pero no sabía si era buena idea haber venido en esas fechas, porque sabía que si bien en Japón las fechas extranjeras no eran bien vistas, por así decirlo, el Halloween ahora tenía otro tinte comercial ligado al cosplay y mundo otaku, era algo contradictorio, ya sabía había asesorado con anterioridad que Lory gustaba competir en diferentes concursos pero en inusuales fechas extranjeras como estas, en donde él recreaba tal infraestructura acorde a la fecha y la propaganda que hacía de su empresa era impresionante a tal punto que conseguía licitaciones internacionales fuertes. El problema era conseguir una cita con él.

Kuon sabía eso, así que con calma buscó algún evento en donde las empresas constructoras locales compitan, con un poco de paciencia no tuvo mucho que buscar en la red cuando notó un concurso de Halloween, la nota decía que doces empresas constructoras se unían para recrear en las afueras de Tokio un parte temático al estilo **«**Halloween Town**» **de la película **«**The Nightmare Before Christmas de Tim Burton»,incluso el reconocido director había sido invitado a la pre-inauguración del evento que sería el 31 de Octubre, y estaría abierto todo un mes, pero ya se anunciaba la pre-venta para las entradas del lugar, y una noche especial que se haría ese día a un grupo exclusivo de personas, sin duda tendría que aprovechar ese momento porque Lory iba estar ahí para poder hablar con él y hacer negocios, porque en la inauguración oficial del inusual lugar sería tres días después, definitivamente no iba poder hacer contacto con él.

—¿Tim Burton? —cuestionó con una sonrisa retorcida—, los japoneses son fáciles de impresionar —río—, ¿casa embrujada?, seguro habrá payasos, momias, esto va hacer divertido. —río con algo de diversión porque dudaba asustarse con algo así, pero al menos le ayudaría a pasar el mal rato que venía experimentando, ahora se puso en afán de conseguir esa entrada, nada fácil considerando el grupo especial que iba tener la primicia del evento.

* * *

Finalmente el día llegó, era 31 de Octubre, Kuon nunca pensó que conseguir un boleto para una pre-inauguración le fuera tan dificil pero al final logró, y fue un factor suerte porque coincidió con un viejo conocido, un amigo de la infancia, Reino, quién justo tenía a cargo la lista de quienes iban a tener la primicia del evento.

—¡Impresionante! —exclamó sin evitar que el asombro se filtre en su voz por la vista que tenía del lugar, la entrada era una recreación tétrica de un bosque desolado con un aspecto lúgubre, no sabía qué sonido eran reales o no, porque los sonidos de los animales de la noche le daban la bienvenida, él tomó el supuesto tour que lo dejaba completamente solo a la entrada de aquel bosque tan inusual, el resto de personas notó que también eran dejados a una distancia considerable, eso se le hizo raro a él, fue inevitable no ponerse algo tenso, pero no le dio importancia al tema después de todo, ¿qué tanto se podría asustar con algo así?

—¿Truco o trato? —preguntó en un tono siniestro una hermosa niña pequeña que tenía una muñeca descabezada en su mano izquierda mientras que con su mano derecha había tocado a Kuon, quién de la impresión que se llevó soltó un potente grito, y cómo no hacerlo, él estaba concentrando e impresionado por la tétrica vista que tenía del lugar y pronto escucha esa voz en ese tono, del gran susto que se llevó, tropezó y terminó en el piso—, ¿vive o muere? —Antes que Kuon reaccionara una voz a sus espalda logró sobre saltarlo más.

—MARÍA-CHAN —gritó una joven—. ¡Eso no se hace! —cuestionó con malestar, mientras se acercaba al petrificado hombre de cabellos rubios que estaba mortalmente pálido.

—One-chan —susurró con tensión ante el tono de la joven vestida de chef—, ¡lo siento!, es que… —La niña no siguió con sus excusas, porque Sebastián, su tutor y protector se dejó ver, él tenía un disfraz de un médico, en realidad se había disfrazado de un psiquiatra para ir acorde al atuendo de la niña, quién tenía una bata larga, lucía una peluca negra despeinada y una camisa de fuerza a medio cerrar, junto con la muñeca descabezada que le daba un aspecto perturbador.

—Lo lamento mucho...señor, Kyoko-chan —susurró en voz baja Sebastián—, María salió corriendo y quiso jugar una pequeña broma.

—¡¿Una pequeña broma?! —cuestionó el hombre al tratar de ponerse de pie—, esta niña casi me mata del susto.

—Es tan solo una niña...haciendo una broma —Justificó la joven Chef, mientras extendía su mano y Kuon la tomó sin pensarlo—, una muy pesado por cierto. ¿Está bien?

Kuon iba decirle algo porque la joven se le hizo familiar, pero antes de hacerlo una tétrica y desconcertante risa se escucho en el lugar, dejando a casi todos perplejos por la presencia abrupta de un humo negro y de un extraño olor, de pronto Lory Takara vestido como el tétrico payaso, que Kuon no tuvo problema en reconocer luego de volverse asustar por segunda vez, al payaso de «It!» una reconocida novela del autor del horror y misterio «Stephen King», no podía creer el realismo del atuendo, pero nunca se esperó que dijera con un raro puchero:

—MO! —Cruzó los brazos—, ¡Kyoko-chan no se asustó…de nuevo! —exclamó con frustración mientras cruzaba sus brazos—, ¡contigo no se puede!, ¿por qué estás vestida de chef?...

La joven sonrío con suavidad, ese era el quinto año desde que ella trabajaba para la empresa de Lory, que él intentaba asustarla en esa fecha pero siempre fracasaba por completo, iba decir algo cuando Kuon no pudo evitar preguntar con dudas:

—¿Moga…Mogami Kyoko? —preguntó ganándose la mirada de todos en ese momento—, ¿eres Mogami Kyoko de la preparatoria Seijo? ¿Me recuerdas?

Kyoko lo miró con atención, luego de afirmarle que si era de esa preparatoria negó con la cabeza conocerlo, después de todo ella era algo despistada en esa época, y Kuon aclaró:

—Soy Kuon Hizuri del paralelo C, ¿no me recuerdas? —cuestionó—, estuvimos juntos en el club de cocina, soy el chico al que se le quemaron las otras.

Kyoko sin esperarlo empezó a reír al recordar la hilarante escena de un extranjero que apenas hablaba el idioma japonés en ese entonces, y que el profesor lo puso en su grupo junto con cuatro estudiantes más para preparar una cena en donde el tema predominante era platos con marisco, ella trató de explicarle en su limitado ingles de esa época, porque ahora ella lo hablaba de forma clara, cómo cocinar las otras, no supo que entendió él pero lo siguiente que recuerda eran unas otras fuera de su concha completamente quemadas y una olla con una gran humareda, tuvieron que salir del lugar porque el olor a quemado era insoportable.

Las personas del lugar se quedaron perplejos, era la primera vez que Kyoko reía después de su rompimiento hace una semana atrás con su prometido Yashiro Yukihito, quién había sido su pareja sentimental por tres años y justo ese día ellos iban a contraer nupcias, ellos ya vivían juntos como pareja por lo que todos daban por sentado que la feliz pareja se iba a casar en cualquier momento, pero nunca se imaginaron que Yashiro conociera en uno de sus tantos viajes a una hermosa modelo por la que se volvió completamente loco, y no dudó en romper su compromiso con la joven.

—Abuelito —comentó en un tono bajo María—, yo si lo asuste a él. —Señalo la niña con malicia, pero Kyoko y Kuon estaban riendo perdidos en su mundo al recordar tal ridícula escena, a Lory le gustaba lo que veía, no dudó en sacar conclusiones precipitadas al pensar que ellos eran amigos de la escuela y se re-encontraba, tal vez era asunto del destino aquel encuentro, no dudó en decir:

—¿Hizuri Kuon? —preguntó en un tono serio—, sino me equivoco creo que tengo una cita con usted. —afirmó con suavidad.

Ante esa pregunta Kuon dejo de reír iba comentar al respecto, pero Lory no dudó acercarse a él y comentar en un tono bajo, mientras veía como María y Sebastián captaban por completo la atención de Kyoko Mogami:

—Me gustaría que está noche sea el acompañante de Kyoko-chan —reveló con una inusual sonrisa que puso algo tenso a Kuon—, no me malinterprete —aclaró rápidamente—, ella está experimentando un rompimiento y no está bien, si usted logra distraerla le deberé un gran favor.

Kuon ante esa petición solo se limitó a mover la cabeza en un gesto positivo, conocer que ella estaba pasando por algo similar a lo que él estaba experimentando, le hizo sentir empatía por aquella joven que alguna vez fue su compañera de escuela.

—Es hora de divertirnos —gritó Lory en un tono frenético—. ¡He preparado grandes sorpresas para ustedes! —exclamó mientras soltaba una inusual risa, aprovecho para mirar a la Kyoko y comentó en un tono que intentaba ser siniestro—: Juró por está sangre maldita que corre por mis venas…que este día… —Con sigilo se acercó a Kyoko y comentó—: Te voy asustar BUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! —La risa tétrica lejos de asustar a Kyoko la hizo reír, Lory no pudo evitar soltar un bufido en señal de frustración, pero no se daría por vencido, esa noche la asustaría o al menos eso creía él.

* * *

Luego de una larga caminata por aquel bosque, que si una persona estuviera sola terminaría aterrada, el inusual grupo llegó a una vetusta pero perturbadora casa que mostraba un estilo victoriano del siglo XV, eso sumado el crujir de los árboles, aullidos, maullidos, graznidos, ponían los pelos de punta a cualquiera, Kuon miraba discretamente a Kyoko, ella mostraba un semblante relajado pero sus ojos parecían tristes, le parecía increíble tener esa expresión ante tal vista. Lory puso una de sus garras sobre su hombro, asustándole levemente para susurrarle al oído:

—Debo ir a recibir a los invitados, los veré en el centro de Halloween Town —miró a Kyoko—, espero que ambos se diviertan en mi casa encantada…ha sido especialmente prepara para ustedes.

Kuon no tenía miedo, pero esas palabras lo pusieron algo tenso, Kyoko sonrío porque iba replicarle pero se quedó sin palabras al ver venir hacia ella justo al hombre que le había roto el corazón, la reacción fue inmediata porque todos se pusieron tensos al mismo tiempo, pero antes que él saludara con incomodidad y verguenza, ella dio un paso hacia adelante, y con cuidado se sacó aquel solitario en oro blanco con ese diamante que tenía tonalidades azules y pertenecía a la familia de él.

—¡Hola! Supongo que viniste por esto —afirmó con suavidad, tenía tantas cosas que preguntar pero no sabía cómo hacerlas o qué decir—, etto! ¿Cómo estás?

—Me voy a casar —reveló sin pensar Yashiro mientras extendía su mano, ante la sorpresa que la joven mostró en su rostro no dudo en decir—: ¡Lo siento!, no tenía la intención de revelarlo de esa forma, pero…de igual te ibas enterar.

De todas las cosas que Yashiro pudo haberle dicho, esa sin duda no se la esperaba, ellos apenas habían terminado hace una semana, y ahora él se iba casar, ¿cómo así?, el remolino de emociones que experimento en ese momento la dejo perpleja, Yashiro entendió su sorpresa y luego de una torpe disculpa justificándose bajo la excusa que él y Kanae, eran el uno para el otro, salió prácticamente corriendo del lugar.

Ninguno de los presente dijo palabra alguna, porque ni unos de ellos esperaban algo así de parte de aquel hombre que tanto estimaban. El silencio abrumado predominó entre ellos.

—¿Entramos? —preguntó Kuon tratando de romper el hielo, porque era la única definición que iba acorde a la situación.

Kyoko movió la cabeza en un gesto positivo, Lory se retiró con su nieta y Sebastián, ellos estaba conmocionados por la noticia y no sabían cómo ayudar, pero Kuon no dudó en decir en voz alta—: La casa encantada no se ve nada mal por fuera, veamos qué tal es por dentro.

—No esperes mucho —comentó Kyoko en un tono tan bajo que su voz se vio opacado por el sonido de los grillos del lugar—, no debemos hacer esto, sabes...me quiero ir.

—Vamos Kyoko…¿te puedo llamar así? —Ante la sonrisa que le dio la joven, no dudó en comentar con suavidad—: Si te sirve de consuelo estoy pasando por algo similar, mi novia rompió conmigo hace una semana.

—No te ves como una persona que haya pasado por un rompimiento —cuestionó ella sin pensar, mientras aceptaba el brazo de él para ingresar a la casa encantada, la primera del tétrico parque—, ¿la amas mucho?

—Nunca me pregunté eso —reveló él sin pensar—, pero…si duele, aunque nunca terminé de entender a Tina, ella… —Kuon se quedó callado al escuchar el crujir de la puerta abierta y una inusual voz de ultratumba que les daba la bienvenida, y les señalaba lo que debían usar para abordar un pequeño carrito para empezar el recorrido, pero al notar la expresión de desconcierto de Kyoko no dudó en preguntar—: ¿Sucede algo?, no estoy seguro pero…creo que te pusiste pálida.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —exclamó con asombro, mientras se llevaba una de sus manos su boca, literalmente hablando, estaba abierta—Lory descubrió la única cosa que me da miedo.

—¿De qué hab… —Kuon no tuvo la necesidad de completar la pregunta cuando ante ellos, unos pocos metros hacia adelante se mostraban una inusual recreación de una gran montaña rusa, al estilo de las películas de Harry Potter. Sonrío con algo de diversión, no podía creer que ella le tuviera miedo a las montañas rusas, resistiendo las ganas que tenía de burlarse de ella, comentó en voz baja—: No sé ve tan…—Un potente gruñido lo hizo ponerse mortalmente blanco. ¿Acaso eso era un rugido?

Kyoko lo miró con interés, de alguna forma sentir al imponente hombre abrazarse a ella de esa forma era tan ridícula que le hizo reír, y aún el recorrido no empezaba, ella sabía que Lory era un experto en usar los mejores efecto de sonido, y para personas que están distraídas o confiadas que solo iba haber una «simple montaña rusa», se equivocaban por completo, ella sabía que Lory era capaz de hacer uso de la mejor tecnología a la hora de asustar.

—Etto!...Creo que ya me puedes soltar —sonrío con diversión—, no es real lo que escuchas.

Al darse cuenta lo ridículo que se veía Kuon al haber hecho algo así, tratando que su sonrojo no se viera la soltó e ingreso al carrito, mentalmente se preguntaba, ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto tan cobarde?, a él esas cosas no le causaban miedo, lo peor era sentir la mirada de Kyoko encima de él y aquella risa que era opacada por los sonidos espeluznante del lugar, entonces sin pensarlo el carrito llegó abajar de una forma tan abrupta que ambos gritaron de la sorpresa, pero Kuon se llevó el susto de su vida cuando vio un tiranosaurio Rex venir hacia ellos, del gritó que pegó hizo que Kyoko-chan olvide su terror que tenía de las montañas rusas, después de todo, no todos los días ves a un hombre de ese porte gritar de esa forma.

Los gritos se repitieron a lo largo del camino, no por el vértigo que causaba la montaña rusa sino por los animales de la era jurasica que estaban ahí, claro no les iban hacer daño porque todo era mecánico y controlados desde el exterior, pero si asustaban, Kuon estaba aterrado, en cambio Kyoko aunque parezca increíble se estaba divirtiendo realmente, porque los gritos de él la hizo olvidar por completo el dolor que estaba experimento. Era algo tan hilarante.

Al salir de la casa encantada como ella se lo esperaba estaba Lory, esta vez no se contuvo a danzar alrededor de ella y decir con tal emoción, que dado su traje de payaso daba miedo:

—¡Te asusté! ¡Te asusté! ¡Te asusté! ¡Te asusté! —exclamó con euforia—, tus gritos se escucharon por todo el parque…¡Ajá!, ¿qué tienes que decir al respecto?

Kyoko ni se tomó la molestia de replicar, porque con una amplia sonrisa mientras se acomodaba el cabello y la ropa, porque del movimiento en la montaña rusa la dejo hecha un desastre, señalo a Kuon con uno de sus dedos y comentó entre risas:

—Esos gritos tan…pero tan… —río— femeninos...no eran míos —río ahora con más ganas—, sino de él. —afirmó entre risas. Lory no podía creer lo que escuchaba, iba replicar pero Kuon se adelantó al decir:

—¡¿Cómo no asustarme?! —exclamó con malestar—, no todo los días veo dinosaurios venir hacia mí y que estén a punto de devorarme…¡Diablos! Deja de reírte de mí Kyoko.

La joven iba decir algo, pero en ese momento un inusual carro hizo una parada abrupta ante ellos y se escucho un potente grito:

—KYOKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HELPPPPPP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! —Kyoko se quedó estática al ver a una de sus mejores amigas, Chiori, lanzarse sobre ella y decir con nerviosismo—: ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!¡Por favor!¡Por favor!¡Por favor!¡Por favor!¡Por favor!

—Stop! —gritó sin pensar Kyoko zafándose de su amiga y añadió—: ¿Qué sucede ahora? —preguntó de forma clara, porque siempre que su amiga le daba esos abrazos de oso eran sinónimo que estaba metida en serios problemas, nos sabía cómo ese desastre de Chef podía ser la principal de la empresa en la que laboraba y encima era su jefa.

—El servicio de catering me quedó mal y… —Chiori se quedó sin palabras al ver al payaso y lo siguiente que se escucho fue un grito aterrador, ella le tenía temor a los payasos, Kyoko trató de calmarla diciéndole que era el dueño de la empresa, luego del drama que ella armó, Kyoko sonrío y no tuvo problemas en decir:

—Dile a Reino que traiga a su equipo y me ayude…sola no podré con ese menú —reveló con una sonrisa nerviosa—, vi un reportaje de comida exótica para usar en estos días y creo que puedo hacer partes de cuerpos humanos con la carne, claro por fuera se verá asqueroso pero por dentro será delicioso, puedo hacer varias esculturas con la comida pero sola no podré necesito ayuda. —puntualizó con suavidad.

—Eh!...Si necesitan ayuda, yo puedo colaborar —comentó Kuon dejando de lado la tensión que tenía—, soy bueno preparando comidas exóticas, pero más haciendo esculturas con la comida. ¡Me fascina hacer eso!

—¿En serio? —preguntó Kyoko interesando, antes que él contenté Chiori preguntó sin tino alguno:

—¿Quién eres?...Lo siento, estoy nerviosa…tengo a cargo el menú, pero no contaba con esto…Kyoko —suplicó mientras le tomaba sus manos—, ¿me vas ayudar?

—¡Claro!, pero por favor llama a tu novio, Reino tienen un excelente equipo de trabajo —comentó con suavidad—, yo veré con Kuon lo qué vamos hacer.

Chiori no dudó en marcar a su novio, mientras Lory veía con interés a Kuon y a Kyoko, de alguna forma pensó que ambos hacían una buena pareja, por lo que nos les perdió el ojo en toda la noche, después de todo Kyoko estuvo ahí cuando murió su esposa, y fue de gran ayuda con su nieta, quién la muerte de Jelly le causo mucho daño, él en particular consideraba a Kyoko como una hija, sonrío con suavidad, sin duda los padres de Kyoko se iban alegrar al saber que ese día que debería haber sido su boda y todos esperaban una Kyoko depresiva estaba con un semblante más relajado, incluso después de este terrible re-encuentro con su ex prometido, y ahora las cosas estaban tomando un rumbo interesante, quedó completamente impresionado con el equipo que hicierón durante el resto de la noche Kuon y Kyoko, ya que ellos se compaginaron muy bien a nivel laboral. Fue realmente impresionante.

Sus creaciones eran asquerosas pero deliciosas, porque aquello que parecía ceso de mono no era más que una especie de ensalada que ellos habían logrado darle tal forma, ni hablar de las maravillas que hicieron con las carnes que expreso molieron para darle un aspecto tétrico, sin duda la sensación de la noche eran los dulces, muchos tenían una forma repugnante como dedos de manos o pies con sangre destilando, que no era más que dulces de chocolate cubiertos con capas especiales de crema batida con cierto tipo de colorante, y el ingenio de ellos había llegado a tal punto de usar mermelada de mora o fresas con ciertas sustancias que le permitían dar la impresión de la sangre falsa.

Al final de la noche, luego de tanta locura por el lugar y el inusual menú, Kuon no pudo evitar decir con satisfacción:

—Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido —sonrío con suavidad—, hacemos buen equipo.

—Así parece —respondió con calma, mientras Lory que ingresaba al amplio salón, una réplica rara de una de los lugares de las películas del reconocido directo que en ese momento era asediado por los medios—, espero tener la oportunidad de volver a trabajar contigo otra vez. —sonrío abiertamente.

Kuon la miró con atención y sonrío por inercia, esa inusual noche fue el inicio de algo, porque a las pocas semanas coincidieron en uno de los eventos de Lory, en donde ella estaba como la Chef principal y Kuon constaba entre los invitados, fue inevitable no coincidir y ninguno de ellos se explicó cómo Kuon terminó en la cocina.

* * *

Exactamente un año despué, en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora que se re-encontraron por primera vez es decir un 31 de octubre, Kyoko no cabía de su asombro, al ver el hermoso anillo de oro blanco con aquel diamante, no podía creer lo que él estaba haciendo, finalmente ella dijo sin pensar:

—¡Claro que acepto casarme contigo Kuon! —Se emociono al sentir el aro en su debo anular y le devolvió el beso, al ahora su novio oficial—, pero nunca me imaginé que lo hicieras aquí.

—Este fue el lugar en d...

—¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! —gritó de forma eufórica un extraño zombie, Lory de nuevo al ataque intentando asustar a Kyoko, pero como era de esperarse quién se asusto fue Kuon.

—¡Qué demonios! —gritó Kuon con enojo, Lory había interrumpido su gran momento, claro que esa petición era la primera parte, porque él junto con su padre y los padres de Kyoko habían organizado un gran banquete de compromiso en el salón principal, Halloween Town tuvo tal éxito aquel año que Lory había optado por repetir la iniciativa, claro cambiando los temas de las películas para darle variedad, pero el menú exótico prevalecía por el éxito que tuvo aquel año. Además las empresas constructoras tenían una gran publicidad por el parque temático del que eran parte, era una excelente promoción para las empresas participante.

Lory no podía creer que había fracasado de nuevo, pero Kyoko intervino mostrándole el anillo en su mano, y al notar la felicidad que ella irradiaba no dudó en decir con euforia:

—WOW! Eso si es un anillo de compromiso —sonrío—, ¿cuándo es la boda? —Hizo la pregunta con toda mala intención, porque se había enterado de la aversión que tenía Kuon con respecto a las bodas, pero se sorprendió cuando él comentó en un tono relajado mientras la abrazaba:

—Por mí sería ahora mismo —Le dio un beso en la frente a su novia—, pero le prometí a su padre que la llevaría al altar, nos casaremos exactamente dentro de un año. En esta misma fecha —puntualizó con una gran sonrisa.

—WOW! —exclamó Lory emocionado—, te felicitaría —Mostró un puchero en señal de malestar—, pero proponerle matrimonio en este lugar tan horrible es tan…

—A mí me gusta este lugar —reveló Kyoko con suavidad mientras miraba a su ahora prometido—, aquí nos re-encontramos, sin duda es un lugar especial para nosotros, ¿verdad cielo?

Lory solo negó con su cabeza, nunca pensó que un día tan tétrico termine siendo el San Valentín de ellos, pero si ellos eran feliz de esa forma, él solo los abrazos y no dudó en decir:

—Juró —Usó su voz tétrica—, que si le haces daño te las verás conmigo.

Kuon sonrío con incomodidad, era impresiónate la cantidad de amenazas que habían recibido de parte de los hombres sobre todos mayores que conocían a la joven y le tenían una gran estima, Lory aprovecho el momento para hacer su usual juramento:

—Empecemos —río de forma siniestra—, este año si te voy asustar porque no tienes idea de lo que he preparado para usted —susurró en un tono mortal—, mi querida Kyoko-chan. ¡Te haré gritar! ¡Te asustarás! —La falsa risa siniestra hizo que ella sonriera con nerviosismo, mientras miraba a su prometido que se notaba algo tenso, y no dudó en comentar en voz baja:

—Veamos con qué sale Lory esta vez —sonrío—, ¿qué te sucede?

—No sé cómo lo logra…pero me pone tenso —comentó entre dientes—, ¡Qué tipo tan orate! —Ante las risas de su prometida, Kuon no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto, ella aprovecho para decir en un tono divertido:

—Tranki! —Kyoko solo usaba esa expresión latina pero burlarse abiertamente de Kuon, quién ya tenía el ceño fruncido de pensar en todo lo que iba pasar, sin duda iba hacer una larga noche para él—Te daré un beso por cada grito que des.

Kuon sonrío con malicia, pero antes que intente hacer alguna propuesta sugestiva a su novia, el maullido de un gato de color negro lo hizo detenerse y no pudo evitar poner una expresión de enojo, la noche aún no empezaba y él ya estaba pasando un mal momento, la peor parte era ver a su prometida divertirse a sus expensas, sin duda iba hacer otro Halloween para recordar de los muchos que pensaba compartir con su futura esposa, pero de algo tenía la certeza está vez su prometida le iba compensar con creces aquella noche, después de todo era una de las ventajas que tenía al haber conseguido luego de tanta insistencia que ella se mude con él justo en esos días. Ese iba hacer su pago.

**«¿Fin?»**

* * *

**«N/A²» **Hi! OMG! Creo que me quedó re-azucarado...el crédito de las ideas lo confieso no es mía, la historia la tenía pensaba pero en estos días en el Group's Evil pusieron un tema polémico de comida exótica y entre conversaciones de van y viene con otros adeptos, ya pues las ideas fluyeron ^.^ No tenía intención de correr con la historia ni menos hacer algo tan largo, espero que no se hayan cansado de leer.

¿Qué tal me quedo?, hace rato quería hacer algo completamente alterno, y según yo no rompo las reglas del Forum ^.^ veamos qué dicen, porque tengo dos historias más, una si es manteniendo la línea de Skip Beat, pero la otra es un corto de Natsu/BJ no sé si hacerla porque va hacer algo fuerte para categoría M.

En fin, espero que se hayan divertido. Gracias por leer y comentar. Estamos en contacto. **ATT. Sake's Evil22.**

(Nota.- Sorry! Por la cacografía, siempre hay palabras que se me pasan por alto a la hora de editar. Tks!)


End file.
